


The Magic Begins - Mateo's Story

by PizzaNSunshine



Series: The Magic Within [1]
Category: Elena of Avalor (Cartoon)
Genre: Backstory, Drama, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-12-24 07:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12008259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PizzaNSunshine/pseuds/PizzaNSunshine
Summary: Eight year old Mateo de Alva had lived a relatively happy and sheltered life in spite of the darkness hovering over all of Avalor. Until one fateful night, his whole world was turned upside down in a matter of minutes. This is the story of the events that led Mateo down the path to becoming a wizard, helping to save his kingdom and eventually standing tall by the side of the one who brought the light back to Avalor.





	1. Chapter 1

The full moon had reached the apex of its climb into the cloudless night sky as a lone, dark figured slipped quickly and quietly along deserted streets of Avalor City, expertly keeping to the shadows with the stealth of a cat on the hunt. Pulling his face deeper into the shadows of his hooded cloak, Nicolàs de Alva could feel the eerie stillness of the city pressing against him on all sides like a death shroud. His heart clenched with grief as he considered–– not for the first time in the past thirty years–– that this silence promising destruction to anyone who dared disturb it had become law in his beautiful homeland.

He had been but a child, but Nicolàs could remember a time when laughter and light had filled the streets of the city–– even at night. Children played outside in the sunshine and there was music and dancing and magic. It was a time of peace and prosperity for Avalor. Now, however, grim oppression was the predominant feeling throughout the land. The kingdom prospered financially thanks to bustling trade, but the people were taxed to near poverty and joy had been all but eradicated from the hearts and minds of the people, thanks to the wicked sorceress who called herself their queen–– Queen Shuriki.

Nicolàs remembered what that freedom felt like–– what those peaceful days in Avalor had been like. He dreamed of the day when light would once again overcome the darkness and peace would be restored to the land. He believed in the whispered rumor that their lost princess was out there somewhere–– trapped–– and that she would return to free her people someday. His own father-in-law, the royal wizard of Avalor, had disappeared thirty years prior and it was believed that he was searching for a way to free the princess–– the rumor coming directly from his mother-in-law. 

Nicolàs had been placing his hope in the older man for many years, but the time had come for he, himself, to do his part to make his dream come true. He dreamed of a time when his own son would be able to grow up in a land free from the fear and darkness–– where he would be free to nurture the magical talent that was his birthright and his heritage–– the magical talent running through his veins that he was completely oblivious to, and for good reason.

As he rounded a corner the sound of brisk footsteps upon the cobblestones froze him in his tracks. Only one thing would make that sound at this hour and that was the royal guard patrol. The sorceress had established a curfew many years before and Nicolàs was out past it by many hours. Eyes darting around frantically, he dove behind a nearby shrubbery and willed the air around him to mask his shadow as the guards marched past. 

Thinking the coast was clear, Nicolàs stepped out from the shrub, breathing a sigh of relief. Cautiously, he peered up and down the street and just as he thought he was alone and was about to release the magic cloaking him from view, e gasped as icy fear coated his veins–– yet another group of footsteps approached, and this time it was a patrol of four guards. 

Odd.

Usually the guards patrolled in pairs and only a few were out in the city at any given time–– well away from this neighborhood. He made it a point to know as much as possible about the queen’s brute squad so that he could avoid them.

Nicolàs was a sorcerer, and that was a very dangerous thing to be in Avalor. The  sorceress queen had outlawed all magic but her own over thirty years before. The trouble was that he couldn’t help it, the magic was in his blood, and as a sorcerer he had to use the magic daily or risk it driving him mad. He was no coward, but neither was he a fool. Though he hated having to hide who he was, Nicolàs had kept his head down and had been practicing magic in secret since his power had manifested at the age of ten.

Once the patrol had passed, Nicolàs left the magical cloak around him and continued on, dashing to the end of the street and into a back alley. Once he was completely ensconced in the shadows, he let the magic fall away. 

“Nicolàs? Is that you?” A voice whispered from the shadows.

Nicolàs whirled on the spot, raising his hands defensively, which had begun to glow as he instinctively prepared a spell. 

“Who's there?” he whispered fiercely, eyes darting from shadow to shadow in an attempt to find the source of that voice. 

A cloaked figure slid from a dark alcove to his left, hands raised in surrender as it approached the sorcerer. “It's ok, it's just me.”

“Lord Ortega?”

“Shhh, yes. I thought I'd heard something, but think it was just your footsteps. However, we cannot be too cautious. Come on, we're going to be late.”

As Nicolàs peered into the shadows and crept around the waste bins, he could see the darkened door in the distance that was their destination. The two men hurried forward, when, at last, they reached the end of the alleyway and stood before the darkened door. To the casual observer, there was nothing notable about this door. The building was an old abandoned warehouse. Not a hint of light showed through the boarded up windows and the flowerbeds surrounding the lot were bare. 

Nicolàs reached out to rap the door with a knuckle.  _ Knock-knock––  _ pause––  _ knock-knock–– knock. _

They waited a moment before a muffled voice spoke up, “It’s so dark out there. Has the dawn come?”

“No, but there is hope of a better day coming soon.”

Upon those words, the door was unbarred and opened just enough to allow the cloaked figures entrance. Nicolàs and Lord Ortega strode silently down a dark hall and stopped before a rather solid looking wall.

Clearing his throat, he said quietly, “A better day is coming.” There was a quiet crackle of magic and the wall before them shimmered. The two men strode straight through the wall which instantly solidified behind them.

“I've always thought that was an impressive bit of magic,” Lord Ortega murmured.

Nicolàs brushed a lock of hair out of his eyes and flashed a crooked grin as he said, “Thank you, my lord, but it's just a simple combination of protective enchantments melded together with an illusion spelled to respond to a spoken key phrase.”

Smirking, Lord Ortega rolled his eyes. “Right. Simple.”

The pair climbed down several flights of stairs and found themselves standing before two men in leather armor, armed with an array of daggers and swords as they stood guard outside a door.

“Has the dawn come?”

“No, but there is hope of a better day coming soon.”

Nodding, they stepped aside to let the men pass through the door, which was but another illusion blocking the light and noise coming the room beyond. They stepped into the well lit room crowded with men and women from all over the region. There were lords, merchants from the city, docks workers and villagers all gathered together in that secret room.

They had just stepped into the heart of the Avaloran uprising. They had been meeting for months and growing in number by the day. Their ultimate goal was to find and free the lost princess and take back her throne from the usurping witch.

Though they were nowhere near their ultimate goal, they were finally in a position where they could begin causing some serious trouble for their so-called queen and lend a helping hand to the people of Avalor. 

“Oh, you two are finally here. Let's get started,” a no-nonsense female voice said from their left. 

“Sorry, Rosalina,” Lord Ortega said, “There are more patrols in the area than usual this evening. It was tricky trying to get past them. Which, by the way, seems really suspicious. Double the guard around the perimeter and send out a few shadows to trail the nearest patrols. Something strange is going on and we don't want to be caught off guard.”

Nodding, Rosalina hurried to do as he asked. Nicolàs took his usual place in the back corner of the room and waited anxiously for the meeting to begin. Quiet and reserved, Nicolàs’ personality was much more suited to the life of a cloistered scholar than as a rebel, however, he possessed a deep desire to do what was right and felt a driving need to do whatever it took to bring the light back to his home. If that meant lending his unique skill set to the rebellion, then so be it.

“Order! Order!” a voice at the front of the room barked out, “Come to order, please!” The dull roar around the room dimmed to a murmur and finally to silence as each person turned their attention to the speaker. “We have a lot to cover and not much time. Thank you all for coming. As you all know, it's been many long years since whispers of resistance first began, but the other leaders and I believe that we are finally in a position to start making a stand against the usurper. And tonight we hope to finally begin putting our plans into motion. We finally have eyes and ears at high levels of leadership within the palace which has give us the invaluable information we've been seeking all of these years. We now have a better idea of Shuriki’s long term goals and can position ourselves to subtly oppose her in preparation of the day when our lost princess returns and we stand with her to take back our kingdom. We will need–”

A leather armor clad guard burst into the room–– out of breath and eyes wide with panic. “They're coming!” he gasped.

Silence fell upon the room as each individual stared on shock at the guard.

The guard was nearest Nicolàs, who took a step toward him and did said more calmly than his racing heart betrayed, “Who is coming? Why?”

“Her guards–– A legion of them! Here! Ordered to capture everyone. Davis–– captured–– tortured for information. The enchantments on the building–– she knows and is coming to break them!”

Silence.

Nicolàs’ worst fears were becoming reality. He had to get out of there. Shuriki knew about him. He had to get home, to Rafa. To little Mateo. They had to run for it. Tonight. Maybe if they could get some distance away from Avalor, they could find clues about the princess. Find a way to bring her home. He turned to the room at large and shouted. “Well, what are you waiting for? Run! Warn your families before it's too late!”

The room erupted in chaos as people ran for the door. Nicolàs darted out the door first, preparing the strongest force spell he had in hopes that he could somehow buy his fellow resistance members some time to escape. Darting up the stairs and through the illusionary wall, he muttered the counterspell to release the magic and the wall vanished. Cloaking himself in magic, he burst out the front door just as the legion of guards was approaching, Shuriki at their head. He sent the force spell rushing toward them, knocking Shuriki and most of her guards to the ground. Nicolàs continued running with all of his might, focusing his magic on maintaining the invisibility around him. He could hear the shouts and Shuriki screaming orders behind him as the guards regrouped and converged on the rebel headquarters.

He darted through the city and out towards the moon cliffs where his home was. All was quiet around in the streets but he didn't dare slow down or release the magic cloaking him for fear that there would soon be a contingent of guards in pursuit. His only thought was to get his wife and son to safety–– whatever the cost.


	2. Chapter 2

“Mateo?  _ Cariño _ ? You need to get up. We have to go! Now!” Rafa shook her young son’s shoulder.

Mateo groaned sleepily as he began to wake at the sound of his mother’s urgent whisper.

Rubbing his eyes, he said sleepily, “Mami? Wha–”

“There's no time to explain. Get dressed, papi says we must leave.”

Recognizing the urgency in her voice, Mateo kept quiet as he struggled into a seated position and hurried to do as he was told. As his mother rummaged through his wardrobe, tossing a few bits of clothing into a bag, he quickly swapped his comfortable pajama top and bottom for his dark pants and green vest. 

As he reached past his mother into the wardrobe for a necktie, she said brusquely, “There's no time for that. Get your boots on. We must go. Come.” She handed him the bag and gestured for him to follow as she rushed from the room. A mix of sleepiness and confusion threatened to overwhelm the eight year old boy as he blindly followed his mother’s orders. 

Why were they leaving? It was the middle of the night! What could cause his mother to look so scared? She was one of the bravest people he knew.

As they hurried down the stairs, Mateo could see his father looking anxiously up at them. “ _ Vámanos _ !” he hissed between clenched teeth, “Hurry!”

Together, the little family ran through the house, Nicolàs in the lead followed closely by Rafa who pulled Mateo along by the hand as he tried to keep up. Nicolàs reached the front door and wrenched it open, beckoning to his wife and son to follow. He felt his blood turn to ice as the sounds of galloping hoofsteps approaching reached his ears. They were too close–– there was no way they could outrun a guard squad on horseback.

Mateo, curious, looked between his parents as they exchanged a panicked look. His father nodded briskly and his mother opened the door again and shoved the little boy inside, hissing, “You must stay put! No matter what happens, stay here until I say it's safe.”

“But–– why––” he started, his eyes wide with fear and bewilderment.

“This is not the time for questions. Stay here!”she pulled the door shut, leaving the little boy standing alone and utterly confused in the dark.

–––––

Taking a deep, calming breath, Rafa turned from the door and reached for Nicolás’ hand as she put on her most stoic face. Rafa had known this day was coming for years. Yes, she had hoped that her Nicolás’ involvement with the uprising would be successful–– that they would one day restore light to Avalor, but she had also lived in fear of the wrong person finding out about her husband’s double life as an illegal sorcerer rebel. 

Most magic wielders had fled the kingdom long ago, but Nicolás hadn't come into his power until he was ten. The gift had skipped his father’s generation, so his parents had hoped the gift was dying out and would skip their son too. Nicolás had been a clever child and knew that he must keep his gift a secret, so he had spent twenty five years secretly learning about his powers and how to use them. 

Not wanting to hide such an important part of himself from the woman he loved, he had revealed his secret to Rafa before they were married. She, having come from a long line of powerful Avaloran wizards, understood the importance of his gift and agreed to help him keep it a secret. They had talked about leaving Avalor for a kingdom that was friendly to magic, like Córdoba or perhaps even a kingdom on the eastern continent, until her own mother had revealed Alakazar’s mission and the reason he had disappeared so many years ago. Both she and Nicolás decided to stay in hopes of seeing the lost princess returned and the usurper defeated. Hopeful as she was, she'd encouraged Nicolás to join the rebels when the opportunity presented itself shortly after Mateo’s birth. They both dreamed of a time when their son could claim his heritage and the legacy of magic left to him, but agreed to keep all hints of magic and rebellion a secret from their son–– for his own safety–– until he came into his power–– if he ever came into his power. They'd told him stories about his grandfather, the royal wizard, but nothing about the other half of the magical legacy flowing through his veins. 

The couple stood outside the courtyard gate entrance to their home, watching as a squad of guards approached on horseback. Nicolás squeezed Rafa’s hand and, eyes shining with tears, leaned in to brush a kiss against her lips. He whispered in her ear, “Just know that whatever happens next, I love you and our son with all of my heart. Don't believe a word I say. You must be angry, hurt and shocked when my crimes are revealed–– to protect yourself. And our son. You know nothing of my treachery to the queen. Do you understand?”

She looked long into his eyes, her own eyes shimmering with unshed tears, and nodded. “Yes, I understand,” she whispered hoarsely.

“I love you.”

“And I you.”

–––––

Mateo watched through a window as his parents stood in the gateway entrance to their courtyard. He couldn't understand what was going on, or why he was shut in the house while they stood out there.

And then the guards appeared. His breath caught in his throat as they dismounted their horses and surrounded his parents. 

What was going on? 

They looked angry. He knew that people disappeared occasionally by order of the queen, but he'd never imagined it happening to his own family. He saw a guard grab his father's arm and his mother cover her mouth in shock. He thought she was shouting something at his father. She looked really upset too. 

He had to do something! He couldn't just stand there while his family was taken away. This had to be a mistake! 

Fumbling with the door, he flung it open and ran to his parents’ aid, shouting, “PAPI! MAMI!”

All eyes turned to the eight year old boy sprinting across the courtyard, eyes flashing with anger as he glared at the guards holding his father captive.

“MATEO!” Rafa shouted, hands over her mouth and her eyes wide with renewed fear for her son’s safety, “No! I told you to stay inside!”

The guards watched the small boy, a speculative look in their eye as he ran towards them, still shouting, “LET MY PAPI GO!”

The guards holding Nicolás exchanged a look as the leader of the group barked to another guard who had his hands free, “Take the boy too, it runs in the blood.”

“NO!” both Rafa and Nicolás shouted in unison. Rafa ran forward to grab Mateo around the shoulders and hug him to her. The guard approached and said in a low, menacing voice, “Hand over the boy, woman, or your fate will be the same as theirs.”

“Never.” she said fiercely, staring the guard down angrily, all fear gone from her eyes as she positioned herself between Mateo and the guard, fists clenched in anger and ready to fight, “He's done nothing! Leave him alone!”

The guard grabbed Rafa by the shoulders and she let out a cry as he shoved her to the ground. 

“Mami!” Mateo cried out as his more hit the ground, “Leave her alone!” He ran forward to help his mother but was grabbed around the middle by the guard and hauled up over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Mateo kicked and flailed, making it exceptionally difficult for the guard to keep a hold on him as he shouted, “Let me go!”

“Stop!” Nicolás shouted with authority. “Stop!” All eyes turned to the sorcerer as he said darkly, “There is no need to take the boy.”

The leader scoffed, “And why is that? You know the law.”

Nicolás took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he steeled himself for what he was about to say, “Because that is not my son. He's an illegitimate bastard child with nothing to his name.” His face had become cold as flint–– his eyes hard and unfeeling–– there was not a hint of the loving papi that Mateo had thought he'd known remaining.

Rafa gasped a breath as she shared a long look with her husband and understood–– she nodded.

Mateo felt as if the air had been knocked from him as he stared open mouthed at this man who he had called “papi” his entire life. He felt as if his world had been turned upside down, this man had called him a–– no! It couldn't be true! Could it?

The guard leader leered at Rafa in a way that made Nicolás grit his teeth with anger, and proceeded to run an assessing eye over Nicolás and nodded. “Release the boy. Let's go.” 

The guard holding Mateo dropped him unceremoniously next to his mother and stalked off after his companions as they hauled Nicolás up onto a horse and bound his wrists to the saddle. 

Rafa pulled herself to her feet and helped Mateo up as she stared after the retreating form of her husband and the squad guards. The day she had feared for so long had finally arrived. Her husband was gone–– taken by the queen for who knew what dark purpose. The rebellion had been wiped out, her hope for a better day had been crushed. She was alone–– with a son to raise. She would protect her son, she would hide the truth of his father's identity at all costs. Even if that meant that he had to believe that abomination of a lie. She knew that if Nicolás' gift had been passed on to their son, she would have to tell Mateo the truth eventually, but that possibility was still years away. In the meantime, she knew what must be done. She would raise him to love the old ways and would teach him everything he needed to know to grow up to be an honorable young man that both she and Nicolás would be proud of–– a young man capable of making the world a better place. 

Mateo stared unseeingly down the road as his–– he swallowed hard as he thought the word “father”. Should he still refer to that man as his father? Did he have a real father out there somewhere? The young boy’s world had been completely turned upside down in the course of an hour. He didn't know what to think. He felt the loss of a father, betrayal by the man who he'd called “papi” his entire life, and an irrational sense of failure for not having been able to stop what had happened. He didn't know what he could have done, small and skinny as he was, but he should have been able to do–– something! Anything! 

Mateo turned and hugged his mother, burying his face in her dress. Confused and sad though he was, he was determined to try to be strong–– for her. 


	3. Chapter 3

As the days turned into months, Mateo fell into a listless depression. He still did everything he was supposed to–– he got up in the morning, did his chores and went to school. He did everything he could to make life easier for his mother, but he felt as if a hole had been punched in his chest. The loss of his father–– or, rather, the man he thought was his father–– plagued him. The discovery that Nicolás de Alva was not his father had shaken him to the core and made him wonder who he really was. 

Mateo felt as if he had once been a puzzle piece that fit exactly where he needed to be in life but, now–– a huge piece torn away from him and he no longer felt that he fit in or belonged anywhere. He had begun to feel awkward and unsure of himself at school–– he still enjoyed learning, but he was afraid to draw any attention to himself. What if he did something wrong and the queen’s guards decided to come back for him? In fact, he began avoiding people in general–– keeping to himself as much as possible.

In spite of her own grief and mourning, Rafa had noticed the drastic change in her son’s behavior over the months since her husband had been captured. She almost didn't recognize the awkward, uncertain boy he'd become, and it worried her that he wasn't coming to terms with their loss and moving on. He had always been a quiet and modest child–– kind, considerate, affectionate, and joyful. But now–– now he seemed almost a shell of his former self. Smiles had become rare–– laughter even more so–– and she often caught him staring despondently into space. He'd become silent and reclusive, unwilling to venture past the walls of their home when not in school. She could see that he was trying to put on a brave face–– suspecting that it was for her benefit, but she could see the pain and confusion just as clearly. 

Most evenings she tried to take his mind off things, attempting to engage his interest with stories from her childhood about the old ways–– the time when Avalor was ruled by a kind and loving king and queen. When music and dancing and laughter in the streets were common place. She told him tales of the wise and powerful royal wizard–– his grandfather–– who was a trusted advisor to the royal family. 

That evening was no exception. Sitting by the fireside, folding the day’s wash, she looked over at her son. As was typical, Mateo was seated at the dining table, staring down at his schoolwork with unfocused eyes. Rafa set her laundry aside and beckoned to him, saying, “Mateo, come over here, please. I’d like to tell you a story.”

Mateo looked up from his book, and nodded as he quietly rose from his seat and went to join his mother on the bench by the fire. She put an arm around him and he leaned his head on her shoulder. In spite of everything that had happened, he was still a snuggler and took great comfort in his mother’s embrace.

“What story will you tell tonight, mami?” 

“Tonight,  _ cariño,  _ I'm going to tell you, perhaps, the most important story of all. Do you remember what happened thirty-three years ago?”

“The evil witch killed the royal family and took over Avalor.”

“That's right! That was the day that great darkness entered Avalor and we've been living under the rule of that cruel, uncaring sorceress ever since.”

Mateo looked out the window and said, “It doesn't seem that dark to me.”

Rafa laughed. “Not a literal darkness. No, this isn't a darkness that affects our eyes, but a darkness that affects our hearts and our spirits.”

“I don't understand.”

Pursing her lips in thought, Rafa looked around the room searching for the words that would make him understand. “Well, it would be hard for you to understand since you've never known any different. Plus I've been very careful to protect you from the worst of it–– your papi–– er–– Nicolás––” Mateo stiffened as Rafa quickly corrected herself and continued, “––and I wanted you to experience a happy childhood filled with joy so we were sure to bring as much of that into our home as possible. But, think about how dull and quiet it is in the city. Think about the people and how fearful they are of angering the sorceress.”

Mateo swallowed hard. He could imagine all too well since he felt the same way–– fearful of angering the guards or the sorceress and being taken away.

“Things weren't always like that. There was a time when there was music and laughter and dancing in the streets. No one wanted or feared for anything. It's that desperate need and that cold fear that has become rooted in the hearts of our people that makes this a dark time.”

Mateo considered this and knew it to be true. In spite of his own personal darkness that had been plaguing him, he felt a hint of curiosity. He wondered what Avalor would be like if the darkness was banished.

“But, for years now there have been whispered rumors of hope in that darkness. Hope that the darkness wasn't permanent. Hope of one who will defeat the sorceress and restore the love and light to Avalor.”

“Who could do that?”

“Her name is Princess Elena, eldest daughter to King Raul and Queen Lucia, the rightful heir to the throne of Avalor.”

At the sound of her name, Mateo felt a flicker of warmth deep within–– an unfamiliar feeling of hope welling up within him. There was just something about that name! 

“But didn't the sorceress kill her too?”

Mateo usually responded to these stories with some amount of interest and pulled out of his despondency long enough to ask questions–– Rafa was thankful he hadn't lost his inquisitive nature, however, it never took long for the dark cloud to return. Rafa tried her best to draw out that curiosity as much as possible in hopes that it would eventually keep the darkness at bay. “Well, according to my mother, the princess possessed a great treasure of our kingdom–– the Amulet of Avalor–– that is said to protect its rightful owner from harm. It's been said that when Shuriki turned her wand upon the princess, the amulet protected her by pulling her inside.”

“So she's stuck inside the amulet?” Mateo asked in wonder, thinking that had to be a terrible way to live. 

“Yes! And according to my mother, the royal wizard–– my father, your grandfather–– found the amulet with the princess inside. He discovered that the spell holding her could only be broken by another princess, but not just any princess! No, she must be brave and pure of heart. He left all those years ago to find the princess who could break the spell and free Avalor from the clutches of the wicked sorceress. And so we wait–– hoping for a better day. Hoping for the day when he will return with our princess, when we can live in peace and when laughter and joy are no longer the exception, but the rule.”

Mateo sat quietly, his head still resting on his mother's shoulder, thinking about the story and the Avaloran princess. He thought about freedom and wondered what that really meant because, truthfully, he had no idea. He'd never known any different, so it was hard to imagine the light and love his mother spoke of. 

“Mami?”

“Yes,  _ cariño _ ? _ ” _

“Tell me again what it was like. What is Avalor like without the darkness?”

Rafa sighed, smiling nostalgically. “It was wonderful. People spent more time out of their homes and with each other. There was less nervous whispering and more laughter. Artisans practiced their crafts in the streets. Musicians gathered in the via Mercado to play the old folk music and sing. On the weekends, couples would flock to where the musicians were and dance in the old city square. Children played trompo and olaball in the streets–– shrieking and laughing with delight. I was one of them. It was a beautiful time in our kingdom…” she trailed off and sighed, continuing wistfully, as she reached a hand to gently ruffle his hair, “I wish that life for you  _ mi cariño _ .”

“Did you dance, mami?”

She laughed and said, “Yes, I did. My mother taught me all of the old songs and dances even after dancing and music was banned. We danced here, in our home where no one could see us. My mother was determined that I not forget the old ways, just as I'm determined that you learn them. In fact–” she stood and pulled Mateo to his feet, eyes twinkling mischievously.

Confused, Mateo asked, “Mami, what–”

“Help me pull the curtains shut, please.”

Shrugging, Mateo did as his mother asked and they made sure all of the windows and curtains were shut. Taking Mateo's hands, she pulled him to the center of the room and said, “I'm going to teach you one of my favorite dances–”

Mateo’s eyes widened and darted around fearfully. He whispered, “But, mami, that's against the rules. I don't want those bad men to take us away like they did pa–.” He stopped abruptly, his slim frame trembling.

The sight of her son cowering in fear–– though he was safe in his own home–– nearly broke Rafa’s heart. She knelt down so she was at eye level with him and placed her hands on his shoulders, looking at him seriously. “ _ Cariño _ , you listen to me. The witch that made these arbitrary rules is evil and vile–– she's a murderer who is trying to break the spirit of our people. She cares only for power. It is vital to the survival of Avalor that we never allow that to happen. I want you to have the true spirit of Avalor in your heart, and that means bravely standing against the wicked sorceress. Right now, all we can do is defy her secretly–– we must be more clever than her. You should never be afraid to stand for what your heart tells you is right and pure. Do you understand?”

Mateo looked solemnly at his mother, swallowed and nodded. “Yes, Mami.”

“You have always had a spark of bravery within you,  _ cariño _ . Find that spark and never let it go out. Now–” she smiled, squeezing his shoulders and stood. “We are going to dance. Ready?”

Mateo nodded uncertainly, but took her hands.

“Good. Now, I want you to follow me while I lead. Usually the boys lead, but since I'm teaching, you will have to follow. Stomp your feet and move back and forth, in time to this beat.” She hummed a lively tune and demonstrated. After a few steps Mateo awkwardly tried to follow. Having never danced before, it was slow going at first–– he nearly stepped on his mother's feet a few times. But after several tries, he started to feel the rhythm inside.

“Very nice. Now, after two four counts like this, you twirl your partner. Ready?”

She hummed again, stomping and moving in time to the beat she set. They moved back and forth several times and then with a practiced flick of her wrist, she spun Mateo in place. 

His mouth opened in a surprised smile as he turned back to his mother and kept up with the dance steps. There was something about the movement that stirred up a warmth within his heart. He smiled a little and even tried to take the lead, moving his feet so they danced in a wide circle around the room, this time twirling his mother. 

Rafa laughed, feeling a deep satisfaction at seeing her son take pleasure in learning the old Avaloran traditions, but also at how he seemed to be truly distracted from the depression that had been haunting him for months. 

They danced together, mother and son, laughing until Mateo had mastered the steps and both were ready to collapse from being so out of breath.

“Ok,  _ mijo _ , I think that's enough for tonight. It's nearly time for bed. Why don't you finish your schoolwork and then you can get ready to bed.”

Mateo nodded, “Ok, Mami.”

He was still smiling as he returned to his books, but she sighed with disappointment as she watched the thoughts written so clearly in his eyes as they turned from the fun back they'd had and back to the brooding and the darkness of before.

She knew that Nicolàs’ declaration that Mateo wasn't his son had deeply affected the child and had severely injured his spirit. While she understood that the lie was necessary to preserve her precious son from a terrible fate, she was livid that Nicolás had been forced to hurt the boy so thoroughly. 

As she returned to folding the wash, she hoped that one day she'd be able to safely tell her son the tale of his wonderful, faithful, and brave father who sacrificed everything–– including his beloved son’s trust–– in hopes of bringing about a better world for his son to live in.


	4. Chapter 4

Mateo thought he might be losing his mind. Over the past several weeks he had slowly found himself consumed with nervous energy. He couldn't sit still and had begun fidgeting and pacing nonstop, which was not typical of him at all–– especially not since _that_ night. He'd grown used to the dark cloud of listlessness hanging over his head–– had accepted it as a permanent part of his life.

He felt like he needed to be _doing_ something––  but he didn't know what. In his pacing and fidgeting, he'd finally ventured forth from his room. He still preferred to avoid people and stayed away from the city, but found himself wandering the land their home sat on at the base of the moon cliffs–– occasionally even wandering up onto the cliffs themselves. He had no idea what it was he was seeking, he just knew that he needed to be moving–– burning off the mysterious pent up energy.

In the back of his mind, Mateo could hear a strange song–– a mysterious melody, low and intent, swirling through his entire being. He'd never heard anything like it before, but it was calling to him–– growing increasingly louder and building in intensity in direct correlation to the energy building up within him. Not wanting to worry his mother, he kept this odd development to himself, hoping that it would pass eventually.

Mateo didn't realize it, but he wasn't alone. He had a silent, invisible companion by his side nearly every minute of every day and night. Cacahuate, Mateo's spirit guide, had taken to tirelessly watching over his young charge ever since the night Nicolás had been captured. If he wasn't actively helping his other humans, the spirit sloth was constantly at Mateo's side. He worried for the little boy and wanted to do everything he could to help him pull through this dark time.

Spirit guides were full of wisdom, and they had a special magic of their own, but they weren't all-knowing and they could not see the future. However, a good spirit guide was exceptionally observant and perceptive. Cacahuate could see there was something special about this kid of his, but he didn't know what. It was just a feeling he had. There was a great destiny stretching out before him and the spirit sloth was going to do everything he could to make sure Mateo found that destiny and was ready to face it, head on.

Cacahuate also knew the truth about Mateo's father and about what ran in Mateo’s blood, but he agreed that the full truth was too dangerous for the boy to possess at that time, so he instead whispered a steady stream of lesser truths meant to comfort the poor kid.

_This isn't your fault._

_Don't blame yourself._

_You're father was a good man. He loved you. He wanted you to be safe._

_You are not alone._

These were the unbidden thoughts that were constantly popping up in opposition to his own internal monologue.

_I should have been able to stop this._

_This is all my fault._

_Who is my real father? Where is he? How could they lie to me all of these years?_

_I feel so alone._

It worked. At least, the counter thoughts from his spirit guide helped to keep Mateo from sinking any lower, and–– in fact, they seemed to stick in the boy's mind as a plausible truth the more he heard them.

That had been the primary reason Cacahuate stuck around–– up until a few weeks before when he began sensing the excess energy radiating from Mateo. It was obvious to Cacahuate what the building restlessness within the boy meant. Mateo was coming into his powers–– the magic within his blood was waking–– it would need to be released soon or it was going to drive the boy mad.

Of course, Cacahuate couldn't allow that to happen. For weeks, he'd been forming a plan. He wanted the boy to have an avenue to exercise his power without having to reveal the truth of his bloodline. He needed to believe that Nicolás de Alva was of no relation to him in order to remain safe from the wicked queen.

The time had come to put his plan into motion. Truthfully, he couldn't wait any longer because Mateo was nearly at his breaking point. The poor kid was practically running everywhere he went and fidgeted nonstop. The only reason he'd waited that long was because he'd been searching for a place to carry out his plan in secret. It wasn't until the night before that he'd found what he was looking for. His friend, Zuzo, had shown him the hidden room beneath the boy's house saying it was perfect for secrecy and well equipped for the boy’s needs, having belonged to his father and grandfather before.

Mateo had just returned home from school–– it had been a bad day. He always sat in the back corner of the class, as far away from the teacher and the other students as he could get. Everyone knew that his father had been taken by the queen–– Shuriki always made sure that it was common knowledge whenever she captured a “traitor” or a “lawbreaker” to keep the people in fear of “being next”. Because of that, everyone at school tended to give him a wide berth, ensuring that they weren’t associated with the son of a lawbreaker. No one wanted to draw the witch’s attention, which suited him just fine. He didn’t want anyone’s attention on him either–– ironically, for the same reason.

But that day, it had been nearly impossible to avoid drawing attention. The energy within him was unbearable and he couldn’t stop himself from twitching and fidgeting in his seat. After several warnings, his teacher eventually grew tired of the disruption and sent him home early.  Feeling equal parts ashamed and relieved, Mateo welcomed the opportunity to walk and made a beeline for his house–– walking so quickly, he was nearly running the entire way.

The ever present spirit sloth followed along and watched the boy as he dashed to his room, tossed his books on his bed and began pacing. Back and forth. Back and forth. To one end of the room and back. Over and over again. Cacahuate watched with sympathy as Mateo ran his hands through his already untidy curls in agitation, causing them to practically stand on end and giving him the appearance of having gone a bit mad.

Cacahuate knew the time had come. This was it. He whispered in the still, small voice of the chanul that only the intended recipient would ever hear, _Maybe you should take this outside._

“I think I’ll take this outside,” Mateo murmured to himself, dashing out the door and down the hall to the front door.

Once outside, Cacahuate said, _It’s awfully warm out here. You’ll be more comfortable in the shade at the back of the house._

“I should find some shade if I’m going to keep running around like this.” Mateo hurried to the back of the house and resumed his pacing in the shade.

_Have you ever noticed that strange wheel leaning against the wall over there? Have you ever wondered if there’s anything behind it?_

“Hmmm, that’s odd. I’ve never really paid attention to that wheel against the wall. I wonder if there’s anything behind it?” Mateo hurried over to the wheel and gave it a push. It didn’t move–– it was far too heavy. Now, he was even more curious and threw his entire weight into shoving the wheel to the side. Eventually, he was able to roll it to the side.

To his great surprise, the wall behind the wheel had crumbled away, leaving a gaping hole. Mateo peered into the darkness and saw a stairwell leading down beneath the house.

_That’s interesting, I didn’t think we had a basement in our house._

Curiosity piqued, Mateo scrambled through the hole and onto the stairwell–– looking up and down the stairs. The stairwell going up appeared to end in a trap door. He realized that there must be a hidden trapdoor in the floor above him. Looking down the stairs, he could see the stairs curving out of sight and into the darkness. It didn’t take long for Mateo to realize that the darkness was too thick and that he’d need a lamp if he was going to find out where the stairs led, so he ran back to find a lantern–– making sure to avoid his mother’s attention. Something told him that she would not approve of his exploring this mysterious passageway–– that perhaps it had been hidden away with her knowledge and approval.

Once he had his lantern lit, he crept back into the passageway and down the stairs–– heart racing in anticipation of what he would find at the bottom. This unexpected mystery had stirred something within the boy–– he was curious and almost excited to see what he would discover, which he admitted was a nice change from the dull, numbness he’d been feeling for months.

He reached the bottom step and paused as the light from the lantern flickered–– revealing the room beyond. It was–– a small secret library? An office? Or perhaps a workshop? Mateo could see several floor to ceiling bookshelves filled with tomes of all sizes and thicknesses. There was a large desk against one wall, the shelves above holding a variety of different shaped bottles and vials while scrolls and tomes littered the surface of the desk. Against another wall, he could see a collection of objects that looked to be drums with sticks attached to them. He realized with a start that those were magic wands! He’d read about them in a story once.

Gazing around the room in awe, Mateo understood that he was standing in the middle of a magic workshop! He assumed that it had been his grandfather’s workshop before he became the royal wizard of Avalor.

The song in the back of his mind had become louder, almost frantic–– demanding in it’s own way. Though an icy stab of fear that he’d be caught breaking the law by standing in a magical workshop had pierced through his core, Mateo felt an invisible tug towards the drum wands. His feet began inching towards them slowly. Mateo just stared at the drum wands in wonder as he moved across the room. He was utterly and inexplicably fascinated with these objects. As he stood before them, he found his arm reaching out–– almost of its own accord–– it paused, just a handbreadth away from the wand. He stared and swallowed hard.

He shouldn’t touch it for so many reasons. It wasn’t his. It was an illegal magical object. It could be dangerous.

But he felt as if the objects were calling to him–– singing in perfect harmony with the song in his mind. He couldn’t resist that call–– it was too strong. He wanted to know what the wand felt like in his hand. He wanted to hold it and pretend to be like his grandfather that he’d heard so much about, even if just for a moment. It couldn’t hurt. If he didn’t tell anybody, nobody would know. He’d be able to satisfy his curiosity and stay safe.

In that moment, he remembered what his mother had said–– _Never be afraid to stand for what your heart tells you is right and pure._ Well, his heart was begging him to hold the wand–– he felt strongly that was the right thing to do–– what he _needed_ to do. Mateo released a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding and grit his teeth, deciding to go for it–– his fingers closed around the handle of the drum wand and he lifted it towards him.

A gentle warmth blossomed beneath his fingers––it flowed up his arm, through his core, and spread from the tips of his toes to the top of his head. Goosebumps popped up all over his skin as swirling emotions rushed through his heart and mind–– joy, love, satisfaction, pride, excitement, anticipation. He felt utterly right, as if he had been blind his entire life and was seeing the light of day for the first time.

This. This was what he was meant to do. Magic. He knew that no number of threats from the wicked witch queen could convince him to turn his back on what he'd discovered that day. He didn't know how, but he would teach himself magic, and–– with enough practice and luck–– someday–– maybe–– he would be strong enough to do something to make a difference in Avalor–– to help return his homeland to the beautiful place of laughter and light from his mother's stories.

Though it didn't erase the heartbreak of being lied to and not knowing who his true father was–– in that moment, Mateo was finally able to answer the question that had been plaguing him for months.

_Who am I? I am a wizard. Like my grandfather before me. And someday, I will make a difference, but for now? For now, I have hope that a better day is coming._


	5. Epilogue

_8 years later..._

After forty-one years, his mother’s dream had finally come true–– Princess Elena had been freed from the amulet and her throne had been taken back from the witch. Avalor was well on its way to becoming what it once was–– a land of laughter and light.

True to his word, Mateo had worked in secret day and night for the past eight years to learn magic and, because of this, he had played a key role in the rescue of the princess and her family.

Much to his shock and dismay, Crown Princess Elena had decided to reward him by appointing him as her royal wizard–– like his grandfather before him. Mateo was honored, of course, but he felt exceptionally underqualified for the job.

_I can't do this! I'm too young, I don't know enough yet. I'm going to mess this up and fail the princess._

The steady stream of fears sounded in his head and nearly froze the young wizard with panic. He was used to practicing magic in a dimly lit basement–– in secret. He'd been hiding who he was for eight years. The idea of performing magic in front of a crowd of Avaloran nobles was nearly enough to send him running for the dark of his workshop.

The princess would not accept his protests. She believed in him completely and knew that he was who she needed by her side.

It was the night of his official appointment to the post of Royal Wizard of Avalor, and though he'd already accepted the appointment, all of the old doubts and fears came rushing back to him, full force. He'd been standing on the terrace just outside the ballroom, trying to practice the spell he'd prepared to share with the crowd as a display of his “skills and prowess as a wizard”, but he just couldn't concentrate, and, as a result, the spell failed repeatedly, leaving Mateo feeling more and more unworthy of the position by the second.

Princess Elena had come to find him and kindly listened to his fears–– again. And once again, she patiently and passionately explained why she believed in him, why she knew he had what it took to be her royal wizard.

Mateo’s heart raced and he thought the temperature must have risen a bit as she slid an arm around his shoulders and looked him in the eye, her own eyes shining with sincerity as she spoke.

“The first time that I met you, I could see that you were meant to be a hero to us all.”

Mateo couldn’t even meet her eye as she said these things.

_Me? A hero? She must be confusing me with someone else. I’m not hero material._

“Taking on the forces of the dark, with your magic spark. And always standing tall.”

Mateo wanted to laugh humorlessly as he looked at the too-long sleeves of his robe, for even though he dreamed of being a great wizard, he thought the idea of him standing tall and proud–– capable of doing anything to protect Avalor–– was laughable.

_I am not enough, my magic is not enough. I can't do this._

He thought even the princess was picking on him as she pulled his sleeves so they fell way past his hands.

“You're starting on the path to find your destiny, so now is not the time to hide.”

Mateo's face flooded with heat as Elena stood behind him and slid her hands around his waist. What was she doing? He gasped as she adjusted his robe and pulled the belt tight, bringing the hem of his robe several inches off the ground and allowing for a much better fit.

_My destiny? I've been a fatherless child for over eight years now, hiding in a dark basement with an illegal secret. I am nobody. What great destiny could possibly be waiting for someone like me?_

“You have to raise your wand and do your best for me. Because I need you by my side!”

_Me?  By–– HER side?_

He didn't think he could have heard her correctly. The crown princess of Avalor had just said that she _needed_ him by her side. She had a grand council and nobles and officials all at her side and she wanted–– him?

She stood in front of him as she said this, reaching out to carefully–– gently–– roll his sleeves up, giving him the full use of his hands again.

_Maybe–– it won't hurt to try. That's what I've been doing for years. Right? But what if I fail her?_

Mateo didn't think he could live with himself if he ever failed the crown princess. He desperately wanted to please her. When she took his hand in her own and looked at him with that gentle kindness and confidence in his abilities, he almost believed he _might_ be able to do it–– almost.

“There is a lesson you will not find in a book. Inside yourself is where you have to look.”

_All I know is books. I’ve surrounded myself with little else but books for eight years. What else is there? Inside me? I don’t understand._

Mateo was confused. The fact was that he was inexperienced and terrified of failure. But–– as she stood there with a hand pressed to his chest and looked so earnest and sincere in her belief in him he almost–– no. He couldn’t. Mateo turned to walk away, shoulders slumped as he stared at the ground.

“Find your courage and your pride. Inner strength will be your guide, and it will always see you through. If you believe the magic within you.”

_Courage? Pride? Those are two things I lost eight years ago. But maybe––_

Mateo froze as he felt her hand gently rest upon his shoulder. Mateo wasn’t used to having anyone aside from his mother touch him and this–– the princess had either had a hand on his shoulder or her arm around his shoulders nonstop this whole time. It was an odd feeling for the young wizard, but not unwelcome. It certainly emphasized her belief in him–– and that she cared.

“But–– if–– no wait–– I can't–– Those words will hold you down. Instead just say, ‘I can!’ Those words will turn things around!”

_Those words are all I’ve known for so long. I’ve never had anyone to talk to about my magic. There’s never been anyone to commiserate with when I failed or cheer me on when I succeeded–– I’ve only had my own thoughts for company in this journey to becoming a wizard, and I’ll admit that those thoughts weren’t always the most encouraging._

Mateo loved magic–– it was his true passion in life. That passion is what kept him going when he messed up, which was a lot. He was certainly his own biggest critic and tended to berate himself when he failed while successes were met with little acknowledgement. It had been the pattern of his life for so long, he didn’t know any better.

Unsure of what he should do next, Mateo turned from the princess and tripped over his own feet. Expecting to fall to the ground, he was surprised when a set soft arms–– that were clearly stronger than they looked–– caught him as he fell.

That simple gesture spoke volumes to Mateo, and began to open his eyes. Not only did she believe in him, but she was willing to catch him if he fell. She needed him by her side just as much as he needed her by his.

“Cast all your doubts away! Tell all your fears good bye!”

He stared at the tamborita in the princess’s outstretched hands. Swallowing hard, he tentatively took the tamborita from her and considered her words, really considered them.

_This is my time. It’s time to leave the dark of the past behind. I am not alone anymore. I don’t have to hide who I am, and if I make a mistake I have a friend who will help me._

“Do what you're meant to do, and let your magic fly!”

He gasped as Princess Elena twirled around to his side, slid her arm tightly around his shoulders–– giving him an encouraging squeeze–– as she took the tamborita just above his hand and pointed it to the sky, silently nudging him to try the failed spell once again.

Mateo understood. He knew in that moment that he could do anything he put his mind to, if he simply believed in himself. If Princess Elena, barely knowing him, could believe in him so fiercely, then he could at least try to be worthy of her belief.

“ _MORTILOS JACQUIRANDO!_ ”

It worked! The spell worked flawlessly! Watching the jacquin illusion flying around them, the young wizard felt an odd sensation as a flicker of pride radiated from his heart. Maybe the princess had a point. Perhaps he could pull this off. Not just the demonstration, but his new position as Avalor's royal wizard.

He would do as she asked. He would do his best to leave those years of fear and doubt in that dark basement and stand tall and proud by her side. He would show the world who he was and use his talents and skills to help the princess make his home a better place. The darkness had gone and a new age had come. He would do his part to help his princess defend and protect the kingdom that he loved.


End file.
